dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeris Battlespire
Floating city built for the specific purpose of PVP combat. *'Release Date: December 1st, 2006' Quests Available *Aeris Minor Tournament *Akira's Challenge NPCs *Aeris Battlespire Guard *Akira *Cap'n Jack *Coach *Duelist Lounge Patrons *Keelia Shops PvP Novice PvP Scrapper PvP Brawler PvP Pit Fighter PvP Arena Fighter PVP Savant PVP Professional PVP Contender PVP Elite PVP Grand Master Ranks Your Battlespire Rank is a reward for your successes in the Aeris Battlespire PvP tournaments. To gain ranks, trade in Aeris PvP Trophies to Keelia. The table below shows how many trophies you require to gain the next rank. The maximum number of Aeris PvP Trophy that can be held is 300. Higher ranked duelists gain access to better shops for PvP rewards: Novice Shop, Scrapper Shop, Brawler Shop, Pit Fighter Shop, Arena Fighter Shop, Savant Shop, Professional Shop, Contender Shop, Master Duelist Shop, Grand Master Shop. You cannot earn a trophy by typing one's player id and fight them. That bug was fixed, so you must fight a randomized players to earn trophies. Dialogue The Airship Dock Cap'n Jack: All aboard the Aeris Airship #2525 making non-stop (60mph or greater) flights to Falconreach, Oaklore and may the fates save us... Amityvale! *'To Falconreach' Takes you to Falconreach *'To Oaklore' Takes you to Oaklore Keep *'To Amityvale' Takes you to Amityvale *'Stay here...' Leaves conversation Tournament Entrance Keelia: Welcome to the Aeris Battlespire! I am Keelia, one of the five Arena Masters. Would you like to join the current Tournament? *'Join a Duelist Tournament' Takes you to Aeris Minor Tournament *'Akira' Keelia: There's someone I would like to see you talk to, . Keelia: His name's Akira, and he's spent most of the past day annoying my patrons. Keelia: Keeps yelling how he's the strongest fighter on LORE... If only I didn't have to remain impartial... What do you say? Keelia: Try and show him what's up? *To Battle! - Takes you to Akira's Challenge *'Talk' Keelia: You look like you're ready to rumble. GREAT! Let me just get your name and I'll announce you in the next battle! Keelia: The people come to Aeris to see a good fight so do your best, but remember this is all just for show. No one gets hurt. Keelia: ...ok, sure...people do get HURT but no one gets KILLED. Get out there and give the people what they paid for. *'Rank Up' Keelia: There are 20 ranks you can achieve as a Duelist. Turn in Trophies to increase your rank! *'Shop' Keelia: Your shop depends on your PvP rank. Rank up to access better equipment shops. *'Set Home Town' Keelia: You must really enjoy dueling! Are you sure you want to set your home town to Aeris Battlespire? *'Done' Leaves conversation Keelia: Save up your Trophies to increase your rank, level up the Duelist class armour, and purchase new gear! *'Construction' Keelia: The Duelist Arena is open! Curious about future additions to the Battlespire? Read the Aeris future construction plans. *'Plans (Web page)' Takes you to a link that shows you the future plans of Aeris Battlespire. The Duelist Arena If you've a high enough level you can access the Duelist area: Guard: Welcome to the Aeris Battlespire. You are high enough to explore a little, do you wish to pass? *'Sure' Explore more of Aeris Battlespire *'No thanks' Ends conversation Along the way, as you explore the area: You can see your house from up here! "Please watch your step. We've run out of preservers and rope" Not very talkative, are they? You might be able to fit your head through here. Its a loooooooooong way down. So THAT is what the top of Falconreach looks like. How did those two get back there? Crawl under tables? When you try to go into the next area: Guard: Sorry , you'll need to be a higher ranked Arena duelist to pass this point. In the Duelist Lounge Coach: Welcome to the Duelist Lounge... "Where everybody knows your name and wants to fight you!" Note Get to rank 5 to unlock PvP Brawler badge. Get to rank 10 to unlock PvP Arena Fighter badge. Get to rank 15 to unlock PvP Prize Fighter badge. Get to rank 20 to unlock PvP Grandmaster badge. Category:Book 1 Locations Category:Book 3 Locations